


Art for The Mother's Day Job by cosette141

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Art to go with "The Mother's Day Job" by cosette141.
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Art for The Mother's Day Job by cosette141

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosette141](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette141/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mother’s Day Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129547) by [cosette141](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette141/pseuds/cosette141). 



> Hope you like this! It was a lot of fun trying out something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
